The Beast
by Isis-Lament
Summary: When the turtles are stalked and hunted, how will Mikey retaliate? A oneshot, with a touch of weirdness. Mikeycentric.


_**The beast**_

When the turtles are stalked and hunted, how will Mikey retaliate? A one-shot, with a touch of weirdness. Mikey-centric.

* * *

He couldn't move. Could barely breathe. Couldn't afford the tiniest twitch...

His brothers lacked faith. They incessantly discouraged him, repeating that it couldn't be done. That Michaelangelo only risked further injury to everyone. Even his father didn't want him to face _it_ alone.

_The beast._

A suiting word for the nameless creature that stalked them at night, mighty and invincible like a being of legend, seemingly possessing infallible ninja stealth and ability.

Raphael called the creature cursed! Mainly because every confrontation with the beast left them criss-crossed with claw marks and bite wounds, some festering despite Donatello's talents. For this, the turtles lived in fear. Acidic tension had corroded their frazzled nerves. His scorched family could no longer sit peacefully in their own home without their eyes reflexively darting over their shoulders. Every step tread lightly on the ground with trepidation, every movement strangled with paranoia.

They were being hunted.

For the first time in Mikey's life, he was submersed in a sobering sense of responsibility. His eyes were wide and intense, and his smile had faltered into pressed seriousness. _He_ had been the first to spot the beast. If not for _him_, his family would still be safe and secure in their regular routine, blissfully ignorant that the _beast_ even existed.

The callous nickname labeling the poor creature repulsed Mikey. "_The beast." _How could his brothers have no compassion? He was certain the creature wasn't as ruthless as it appeared...

It wasn't supposed to be this way! They had finally found another like themselves, lost and wandering the sewers, an outcast surviving on the scrapes of society... so why had everything turned so dire?

Why? One word: Raphael.

It was the only word in Michaelangelo's vocabulary that was also its own self-explanation:

"Raphael: Enough said."

Yet Mikey adamantly maintained the belief that he couldn't relinquish hope. While his brothers swore fervently that this creature was pure evil reincarnate, Michaelangelo held a different theory. The creature is merely frightened. He... or she... or perhaps _it... _had been truly and utterly alone in this crazy city. Not a single member of his mutant family could fully understand the significance of such circumstances. This creature had only been defending itself when it had attacked Raphael. Sure, it had fought mercilessly... and Raph had nearly lost an eye... but still, it had been in self-defense. Mikey couldn't blame the poor creature... for he often shared the same sentiment toward his hot-headed brother. The red-clad turtle was the most frightening person he had ever met.

And so Mikey waited for it tonight, in a location where he had spotted the beast on many occasions. He sat frigidly still, suppressing shivers invoked at an unknown chill, willing himself to blend into his surroundings. It was to no avail; he was inexorably exposed.

It was risky, yet he wasn't frightened. Yes, Mikey feared for the intactness of his naked limbs, but he wasn't entirely _afraid_...

The sensation that he was being watched heightened until he could practically feel a presence whispering on his neck. He forced his breaths to remain even and calm, knowing the creature could sense his emotional state.

Movement flashed in his peripheral vision to the right, but Mikey didn't turn his head. He knew his quarry could approach from any angle, and it was always the direction he least suspected. The back of his neck was now tingling in alarm, feeling most dreadfully exposed. It took all of his reserve to not look behind.

Suddenly, Mikey was no longer alone. The creature soared through the air directly in front. Mikey's breath caught as he remarked those dreaded dilating pupils, so dark and feral against the golden canvas of the creature's eyes. Mikey tensed. The pouncing creature's arms stretched outward, claws extending, reaching for the startled turtle. Mikey reflexively closed his eyes in anticipation of pain, anticipation of tearing flesh.

Deceptively sharp claws dug painfully into his leathery thighs, but didn't pierce. His skin didn't break, but the claws remained stationed. Mikey's eyes shot open. He released a muffled cry when he saw the creature's furry face resting inches from his own. He was pinned down! The creature was so close that Mikey could see fangs moist with saliva, and could smell fresh meat from the creature's last hunt. Try as he must, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by those diamond pupils. Paralysed, he could barely gulp against his dry throat, as he waited...

The creature yawned. It seemed content! It pranced happily upon Mikey's lap, it's frame so tiny against the turtle's large muscular body. After turning around a few rotations, the animal settled down, curling up onto the oversized green lap. It's eyes lazily drooped close, and there it laid peacefully.

A soft rumbling rose to gently caress Mikey's ears, a noise he instantly recognized from his life-long devotion to his television. With overwhelming elation, Mikey realised that his kitten was purring!

The cat was no longer feral! Mikey had tamed "the beast" and unleashed the adorable furball inside!

The ninja dared not move, nor breath too hard, for fear of shattering the magic. Yet he allowed his face to stretch into the dorkiest of smiles. He was so touched and overjoyed by this moment, that he was intoxicated. Unable to feel the couch upon which he sat, his body seemed to float as his muscles tingled happily. In the insignificant distance, from another room in the lair, he heard one of his brothers announce supper... and surprisingly, he didn't care. Food could wait. Everything could wait! This was too precious a moment to willfully end.

Soft purrs delicately dissolved into pleasant sighs, which in turn gradually crescendoed into dainty snores. His kitten was snoring! Not only was it the most insanely cute sound to ever grace Mikey's ears, but it was reassuring proof that his new cat trusted him.

With fond eyes brimming with warmth, the turtle knew what he had to do. A name for the kitten had been floating around in his mind for a few days now, and Mikey was finally confident enough to embrace it.

The turtle's voice was barely a whisper, heard only in the slumbering cat's dreams, "Welcome to the family, Klunk."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please Review! This is my first short story, so please let me know how it is.

Based on past experience.

A one-shot with a different approach to Mikey's new kitten. Btw, does anyone know if Klunk is male or female?


End file.
